You Belong with Me
by FaithfullyFallen417
Summary: Stella new that Joe belonged to her, she just had to open her heart. For Taylor Swift and he win last night, and Kanye a-hole


**You Belong With Me**

_This is my first Joe and Stella fic, actully my first jonas fic so it might be a little rocky. I would love to write more on this couple so tell me how I can improve. The song is You belong with me by taylor swift for wining the vma, and Kanye west is such an ass, he had no right to do that. asshole._

* * *

**"Your on the phone with girlfriend she's upset, she's going off about something that you said. She doesn't get your humor like I do."**

Stella sighed and rolled her eyes as she sewed Kevin's pants up, power slides, she hated when he did those.

"Explain to me why Kevin has to do power slides and don't say its because he is awesome." She asked Joe as he called his girlfriend of 2 months, Payton, she hated her with a passion. Joe turned around to sush Stella.

"Jesus Payton, she is only my friend. I've told you that a million times....what is she doing at my house? You know what Pay I don't need to answer that okay. She is our stylist she is fixing of clothes. Okay fine Bye."

Stella looked up as the weight of the bed shifted. "Trouble in paradise?"

Joe looked at her and laughed. "She was pissed because of that joke that I made today about marrying you both. God, I'm so tired of her drama, its like she feeds off of it "

Stella smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. "She just doesn't get you."

**"I'm in the room its a typical tuseday night, I'm listenin' to the kind of music she doesn't like. She'll never know your story like I do."**

Love, love, love.That was their favorite song growing up. She had it blasting in the bed room as she did her homework. Nick came running up the stairs with Kevin close to his heals. "Oh shit! oh shit!" Nick was saying.

Stella jumped up. "What, whats wrong?"

"The wicked witch of highschool is here, turn it off, turn it off!" Kevin yelled. "Or she'll bitch slap us!"

Stella rolled her eyes and scoffed. "The girl just doesn't have a tast in music, she listens to all that bubble gum pop."

Joe came up with Payton who was hanging all over him. "Joey, I hate that song, can I put something else on?" She asked as she twirled her gum.

"Hey Payton maybe if you keep doing that with your gum you'll get swine flu, so keep at it." Stella growled. She was the only one who could call him Joey, besides his mom.

Payton narrowed her eyes and changed it to a hilary duff song. Kevin, Joe, Stella and Nick cringed but kept doing what they where doing.

**"But she wears short skirts, I wear tee-shirts. She's cheer captin and I'm on the bleachers; Dreamin' bout the day when you wake up and find that what you lookin' for has been here the whole time.****"**

She where sitting at a basket ball game, with Nick and Kevin on either side of her. She was watching Payton cheer and turned to Kevin. "I blame you."

Kevin looked surpised. "Wait what!"

Stella huffed. "If you never joined the damn squad then Her and Joe would of never met, so I blame you!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, Stella your the one who should have told him how you felt. Then we would not have to deal with that everyday." Kevin said

Nick nodded agreeing with him. "Yeah Stella alls it would have took was three simple words."

"Shut up Nick." She said as she leaned back. The truth was that she knew he was right, and that is what pissed her off.

**"If you could see that I'm the one who understands you; been here all along so why can't ya see you belong with me, you belong with me."**

She remebered the fake wedding they had when they where five, Joe gave her a cherry flavored ring pop as the wedding ring. She then remebered that he ate it after word, and on their 'wedding annavericey' he gave her a cherry ring pop. That for some reason ticked the hell out of Payton, she went on about why she didn't get one. That was the same day when Macy 'Accidently' smacked her with a hockey stick.

**"Walk in the streets with you and your worn out jeans I can't help thinking this is how it out to be; Laughin' on a park bench thinkin' to myself hey isn't this easy and you've got a smile that can light up this whole town, I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down. You say your fine I know you better then that; hey whatcha doing with a girl like that"**

"God Joesph, are you ever gonna get rid of those old jeans? I can make you a new pair excatly like them." Stella said

Joe smiled sheepishly and looked at his cruddy sneakers. "No."

Stella tilted her head. "Why?"

"Because these are the jean's I wore when we had our basket ball date, their like a momento." Joe told her

Stella laughed, remebering that date. Joe was so sick and kept insiting that is was not a date. She licked her ice cream and sat on a bench, Joe sitting next to her with his arm around her shoulders. A little girl about 5 years old came over to Joe, holding out a pen and a J.O.N.A.S cd. Joe took it and signed it. The little girl smiled. "Your girl-friend is really pretty."

Stella choked on her ice cream and Joe smiled, starring at Stella. "Yeah, she is."

Stella looked him in the eye and the little girl moved on. "Why is it that you only smile when your with me?"

Joe didn't answer.

**"She wears high heels, I wear sneakers; she's cheer captin and I'm on the bleachers dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find that what your looking for has been here the whole time. If you could see that I'm the one who understands you; been here all along so why can't ya see you belong with me, you belong with me."**

Another damn basket ball game, Stella was starting to get bored with it so she got up to get some food. As she got up to the snack stand, she heard moaning. She opened the door to the Janitors closet and saw Payton and Van Dyke together. But what she didn't notice was Joe standing right behind her, She saw him walk away. "You bitch!" She grabbed Payton's hair and pulled out a huge clump of red hair. "Ha! I knew it was fake."

Stella walked into the art room to find Joe sitting on a table. "Hey, I knew you would be here." She put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "Forget about her, she is a whore."

Joe turned to her. "It's not her fault its Van Dykes fault."

Stella deatched herself from Joe. "You can't be serious."

"I am, I'm going to talk to her." Joe said as he jumped from the table, leaving a now crying Stella. All she wanted was him, Stella was in love with Joe Lucas."

**"Standing by waiting at your back door; all this time how could you not know maybe you belong with me, you belong with me. Oh I remeber you driving to my house in the middle of the night I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know your bout to cry; I know you favorite songs and you tell me bout your dreams, think I know where you belong I think its with me."**

Stella was walking, she knew excatly where she was going. She was drenched from the rain, she was trying to find Joe. He caught Payton and Van Dyke doing the deed. She walked down to the beach and found an old life gaurd chair. Sure enough he was sitting there, watching the ocean. She walked around it and stood infront of him.

"Joe?"

**"Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you been here all along so why can't you see you belong with me."**

She climbed the life gaurd chair and sat next to him, the rain beating down on them.

"I was so stupid." Joe stated.

"Yeah you were," Stella admited. He looked up at her and she smiled. "You couldn't see what was right infront of you."

Joe tilted his head and Stella rolled her eyes. "What?"

She smiled, turned his head and kissed him with all she had to give him, every pent up feeling, every emotion she had for him was that kiss."

Joe rest his fore head against Stella's, she let out a giggle. "I love you"

Joe smiled. "Love you to Stells."

**"Standing by waiting at your back door all this time how could you not know baby you belong with me, you belong with me."**

* * *

_So what do you think, No flames cause they are annoying, and should I write more Joe/Stella_


End file.
